Bicycles have been utilized as a means of transportation for over a hundred years and continue to grow in popularity. The mountain bike is one type of bike that has become more and more popular in recent years. Bike riders desire bikes that can be used to traverse residential streets while also being capable of exploring off road areas. Racing bikes are similarly growing in popularity as they can be used for speed as well as leisure touring.
Several problem areas are quickly recognizable with the old-fashioned stationary handlebar and stem bicycle configuration. The problems range from health concerns to children outgrowing their bikes to lack of riding options.
As people ride their bikes more and more they soon realize that there are health problems associated with constant bike riding. Common ailments associated with bike riding are lower back pain, shoulder pain, elbow pain and wrist pain. The aforementioned ailments are a function of the crouched body position necessary during bike riding.
Parents not only observe the health ailments they also notice the financial expenses related to bicycle purchases for their children. Parents must buy larger bicycles as their children continue to grow to adulthood. Additionally, many children will have one bike for touring and one bike for off road activities requiring their parents to purchase two or more bikes on a regular basis. Purchasing bikes in such numbers can become very expensive with the sophisticated bikes on the market.
The problems described and others can be easily and inexpensively solved by utilizing the present invention. The present invention can be adjusted to allow the rider to assume a comfortable position thereby alleviating the health concerns and can further be adjusted to accommodate a growing child.
Many issued patents claim bicycle handlebars or stems that can be adjusted in one manner or another. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,133,224, 5,273,302, 5,456,135, 5,727,427 and 5,737,967 describe various systems for adjusting bicycle handlebars or bicycle stems. However, unlike the issued patents, the present invention describes an apparatus that allows a much larger range of positions for the bicycle handlebars throughout two different planes of motion. The handlebars can be raised and lowered and also be tilted resulting in numerous possible positions for the bicycle handlebars. Additionally, the present invention is easy to use and requires no tools to accomplish its objective.